MEMS sensors are employed in various applications and numerous sorts of electronic devices. In course of the miniaturization of electronic devices and their components, MEMS sensors are often placed in close proximity to other parts of an electronic device. For example, within a smartphone, a MEMS sensor implementing a microphone may be located close to an antenna of the smartphone. Electromagnetic signals at the antenna or other alternating currents within the smartphone can cause interferences that can deteriorate the functionality, reliability, and performance of the MEMS sensor. For instance, in the presence of interfering signals, the MEMS sensor does not only sense the wanted signal but also the interfering signals that superimpose and disturb the detection of the wanted signal.
Hence, there is a demand to provide concepts for improving the performance and reliability of MEMS sensors.